A variety of proximity sensors are utilized in industrial, commercial and military applications. A typical proximity sensor can utilize inductive switches to detect metal objects at different distances. An electromagnetic field generated by the sensor induces eddy currents on the surface of a metal target, which in turn modifies the sensor's oscillator voltage. This change indicates the presence of the target.
Another category of proximity sensors uses light-based technology. A familiar application of light-based sensing is the laser speed detector used by police to determine the speed of a vehicle. These detectors measure how long it takes a pulse to travel from the sensor module to the target and back again to determine distance, and use two such measurements to calculate speed. A further category of proximity sensors is based on RF sensing techniques. By utilizing electromagnetic energy, RF sensing offers versatility, particularly with regard to environmental tolerance. Microwave energy, for example, can easily penetrate dirt, oils, rain, fog, or snow.
One example of an application in which proximity sensors can be utilized is an aircraft system. During the installation of an aircraft proximity sensor system, it may be necessary to accurately position proximity sensor devices and their associated targets. Such devices are inductive in nature, and can be influenced during set up by surrounding metal, which can result in undesirable back-metal effects. Issues can be raised regarding the accuracy of the installation as an offset in the value of the sensor/target gap value present.
Traditionally, the installation process utilizes so-called “feeler gauges” and relies upon the operator “feel” to set the system gaps. Such processes are limited because of uncertainties with respect to the installer or operator who must physically interact with the aircraft in a manner that can potentially generate unwanted errors. During the life of the aircraft it is particularly desirable to monitor the sensor/target gap in order predict when critical sensors will require maintenance should the gap vary from the original set point. A need thus exists for a method and system which would permit a user to effectively and efficiently interact with sensor components and targets for installation and maintenance thereof in a manner which is non-invasive and consistent.